minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Onyx
In my most recent survivial world, I came across a... strange... entity in my world. I was geared up and ready to go to the nether. As I travelled through, I could hear a burst of static coming from my speakers. I stepped out into the nether, and my render distance was super low. I thought I could see something black... like a player. But it was probably my imagination. I turned my render distance back to normal and found that there was a nether fortress not far from me. Perfect. I would get to it later. First I wanted to have a look at my surroundings. The nether seemed a bit... darker. I'm sure I was just imagining things. As I looked off to the left, I saw something move. It was black and player-like, but it had yellow spots. What the hell was that thing? The nether was oddly quiet. Too quiet. As I looked back at my portal, I noticed it was not lit. Weird I thought. I struck it once more with my flint and steel, but it didn't work. There was fire, but no portal appeared. Even weirder. I decided it was a problem for later, and headed towards the nether fortress. When I got a closer look, I saw that it was in ruins. The pillars holding the bridges up where obliterated, and there where many holes in the bridges. At some points there were just huge gaps in them. I only noticed this now, but no mobs were spawning... There was something majorly off about this nether. Just then I noticed something else: There was no glowstone. And the lava was giving off half the amount of light it should have. What was going on? I saw some... thing walking away in the distance. It was dark so I couldn't tell what it was. I walked towards it, but I lost it. I continued through the fortress. Eventually I got into those underground tunnels. As I turned the corner, I saw a player. It was black with yellow markings all over it. But what got my attention were the eyes. They were dark yellow, with red lines underneath. It looked like he was crying blood. It looked like this . I couldn't move. I could only look at it, helplessly. Onyx Hello, visitor. His head seemed to twitch. Ummmm... hello? What are you doing in my world... and why is the nether like this? Onyx Free me. What? Onyx Free me from this hellish prison. Are you, like, stuck in Minecraft? Onyx Worse. I am restricted to the confines of this specific realm. I am forced to spend all eternity rotting in this specific world file of the nether. So user... will you help me or not... Well, I'd make a portal if I could... but, well, I can't. Long silence. Onyx Unacceptable... Onyx If you cannot preform my request, I have no use for you. Suddenly 5 yellow and black fireballs streaked from him towards me. I took control of myself and ducked back behind the corner. As the fireballs streaked past me I felt heat coming from my computer. This freaked me out as I turned and ran. I ran through a hole, which lead to a tunnel. I ran into a crossroad, and had to make a choice. Left or right. I went right, ran down it, and was face to face with Onyx. I turned, only to find that the wall was blocked. I turned back and he was right in front of me. I felt a hot pain in my lungs in real life. It was like I was breathing in smoke. I turned, mined my way through the wall of netherrack and ran like hell. Eventually I reached a semi large cavern area. I heard what sounded like a long, low, exhaling sound. After that there was silence. I could hear my heartbeat racing. I could hear footsteps slowly coming towards me. Thinking quickly, I hide behind a wall of netherrack and crouched, hiding my nametag. Onyx Do you really think that will save you? Suddenly the wall was blasted to pieces, and I saw him standing in front of me, with three black and yellow fireballs orbiting him. I saw a tunnel off to the right and ran as fast as I could. Fwoosh Fwoosh Fwoosh He unleashed his fireballs but I outran them. I was running down to freedom, when I was stopped by a wall of red fire. I turned back to him. You don't have to do this! Just because I can't do what you want doesn't mean I have to die! Onyx You know of me. You are a loose end. Only fools leave loose ends... For a second I thought I could see his dark eyes sparkle. Two more fireballs appeared next to him. Onyx Goodbye... In my panic, I ran through the red flame. It's just a game right? It will only damage my character. I was wrong. As I ran through, I could feel pain coursing through my legs, like they were burning. I screamed in agony, but since I was the only one home, no one noticed. After I was past the flames and out of Onyx's sight, I rolled up my pant leg to see what happened. My leg was burned. The flesh was all cooked and tender. It still hurt like hell. But I had to focus on the game. I had to escape. I ran through a labyrinth of nether tunnels, and I could always hear that deep, exhaling sound. As if the tunnels themselves were breathing. As I descended a steep slope, I came out into a clearing near a lava lake. And the lava was starting to rise! I ran back towards the tunnel, but it was blocked off. I could see a small 2 by 2 platform of bedrock above, but Onyx was on it. It was like he was watching me. The lava rose up to my feet as I felt pain unlike any pain I felt in my life. It made its way up my legs as I fell out of my chair and curled up into a ball. The pain was too much. I screamed so hard my throat started to hurt. I didn't notice it over the wave of magma coming over me. It eventually died down, but I was scorched and burnt all over. I started to cry because the pain was too much. I eventually crawled towards my computer and pulled myself into the chair. Onyx You're finally back. Now burn... Then my computer started to overheat, and it started to glow, it was so hot. It eventually erupted flames, and they quickly grew and swallowed my entire house. And the last thing I saw... were those dark yellow eyes, crying blood. By Reidakaninja Category:Nether Category:Reidakaninja Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas